


Lost

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Wordcount: 100, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-01
Updated: 2003-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Lost

He stood outside of her door, shifting nervously back and forth. A spray of two dozen yellow tulips filled his right hand.  
Why was he so nervous?  
They were just flowers.  
It was just Jean.  
Determined to make things right; he lifted his hand to knock. Murmured voices halted him just before striking the surface and he glanced curiously at the door.  
Logan pressed his ear to the wood and felt his stomach clench when he heard Jean and Scott’s laughter.  
He backed away, his heart sinking. Turning, he let the tulips fall to the ground.  
Their purpose now lost.


End file.
